PuppyYasha
by Loveless an The Living Fantasy
Summary: Kikyo uses her miko powers and puts a spell on Inuyasha after he said she wasnt the same woman he once knew, he runs off wounded and humilated. He is found by Rin who takes care of him, he joins Sesshomaru's group hiding the fact he is not a normal dog and his hated half demon brother, How is a half demon turned dog supposed to survive or maybe he was wrong bout Sesshomaru. Done!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME, INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THE STORY ALONE IS MINE. I WASNT SATISFIED WITH HOW I WROTE THIS THE FIRST TIME SO I DELETED AND REWROTE IT. ALL THE CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC. ALSO INUYASHA IS RENAMED YUKI BY RIN AND SO HE IS KNOWN AS YUKI TILL HE IS NORMAL AGAIN.

Kikyou was standing in front of the gang with her bow an darrow pointing at Inuyasha," So you would chose my reincarnation over me?"

Inuyasha said," You are not the person i thought you were Kikyou."

Kikyou's eyes filled with rage," Only a dog would skip from woman to woman like that, I thought you were mostly human. I was wrong your blood is as tainted as everyone used to tell me!"

Inuyasha looked away with guilt on his face as Kagome shouted," Who are you to tell him that his blood is tainted? He is very much human, If he wasnt he would have killed you when he first met you."

Kikyou glared at Kagome," You only believe what you want to. Inuyasha since you enjoy acting like a dog be one!"

She let the arrow fly into Inuyasha's side and when the spell hit their was a blinding flash of light and when it was gone they saw a white puppy with golden eyes staring up at them with an arrow in his side.

Kagome whispered," Inuyasha."

The dog looked at Kagome in shame and ran off into the woods with the arrow still stuck in his side.

Kagome yelled," Wait Inuyasha! Your injured!"

He didnt pay attention to her all he cared about was getting out of their sight so he wouldnt feel them staring at him and that alone humilated him.  
>*****************************************************************************************************************************<p>

Rin had been wandering in the woods finding food for the night, but not straying to far in case a demon was to come and try to kill her. She was after all a human and she couldnt dream to win a fight against a demon even if she was the fighting type. She then heard a high pitch crying sound coming from deeper inside the forest. Her instincts screamed to run, but her mind wanted to know what was making that sound and if the creature was injured. She walked deeper in the woods till she saw a huge tree with a white puppy under it that had an arrow in his side. It was trying to pull the arrow out but only succeded in making the wound bigger.

Rin dropped what little food she had gathered," You poor little doggy! Some mean person must have sho you with an arrow. Here let Rin pull the arrow out before you hurt yourslef even more."

The puppy didnt have enough energy to care anymore. He was already humilated and it made no difference if he was humilated any further.

Rin pulled the arrow out as fast as she could so the puppy wouldnt feel anymore pain than he should. She then found some moss and riped a corner of her kimono and started to bandage the dog's side. She was humming as she worked so the puppy would remain calm.

Sesshomaru noticed it had been over three hours since Rin had went out to collect food. He looked over and noticed Jaken stayed behind as usual to leave Rin to fend for herself. He often wondered why he let that imp follow him, then he remembered Rin would be sad if Jaken was to leave. He didnt know what that little girl saw in him that made her want the imp to stay. Maybe it was a human thing," Jaken."

Jaken looked up," Yes, Me lord?"

Sesshomaru had a rock in his hand and was examining it," Were is Rin?"

Jaken looked around frantically," I dont know me lord she should have been back by now!"

Sesshomaru threw the rock at Jaken hitting him in the head," You were supposed to watch her."

Jaken whimpered," I know me lord! I will go find her right now!"

Sesshomaru looked away," Remember if anything has happened to her from your lack of care, i will kill you."

Jaken whispered," Yes me lord."

Jaken looked around the forest until he heard Rin talking, worried that she was talking to some other demon he ran to were she was only to find her holding a white golden eyed puppy to her chest. She was smiling at the puppy and saying random things to him.

Jaken yelled," Rin! put that mangy mutt down!"

Rin smiled at the puppy," Thats Jaken. He may seem mean at first but he really is a nice imp."

Inuyasha growled at Jaken who cringed. The growl reminded him of Sesshomaru's.

Rin stood up with Inuyasha ( who she doesnt know he is) cradled in her arms and said," Come on Jaken, lets go back to camp!"

Jaken ran after her shouting," You know the lord wont allow you to keep that beast!"

Sesshomaru turned to see Rin running out of the woods with a puppy. He sniffed the air to see if it was a demon dog and found it to be just a regular dog.

Inuyasha was wondering why Sesshomaru hasnt killed him yet and realized Kikyou made him into a regular dog, his demon blood was hidden deep inside him and he couldnt get to it, not even to save himself thats why he hadnt healed yet.

Rin asked," Lord Sesshomaru can i keep him please?"

Sesshomaru awnsered," As long as he stays out of my way."

Rin smiled a big bright smile," Thank you lord Sesshomaru! His name is going to be Yuki! Since he is all white."

Jaken said," Silly girl Yuki is a girl's name and that wretched mutt is a boy."

Rin said," So? he is my dog i can name him whatever i want!"

Inuyasha thought maybe being a dog wont be so bad, he can at least torment his older brother and maybe Jaken too also it wouldnt hurt to go by Yuki for awhile, just till he can unlock his demon powers and be himself again.

Rin cooked some food wich Yuki accepted and then after he ate he noticed Jaken in the corner of the camp mummbling to himself. He then decided to sneak up on him. He got down low on his belly and snuck up behind him, he knew Everyone else was watching, he didnt care he just wanted to give that stupid imp a heart attack. When he was a foot away he ran at Jaken and pounced on him while he howled wich made Rin laugh and Jaken scream out of fright. Sesshomaru glanced over in hidden amusement before closing his eyes again while he leaned up against a tree.

Yuki glanced over at Sesshomaru and saw the tiny smile on his face and huffed. He had wanted to make him mad not smile!

Rin yawned," Yuki can sleep by Rin tonight!"

Not wanting to hurt her feelings he curled up beside her and let her use him as a pillow so the hard ground dont put a crick in her neck.

Rin smiled as she went to sleep leaving the two brothers awake.

Sesshomaru glanced down at Yuki who was looking up at him. He shrugged it off and sat down beside Rin and absentmindedly started petting Yuki as he looked off into the forest.

Yuki was confused were was the Sesshomaru he knew? Maybe his brother just liked dogs since he was a dog demon.

Jaken was snoring and Yuki wanted him to shut up but couldnt move because he was on pillow duty. He looked at Sesshomaru who had picked up a rock and before he could wander what he was going to do with it, it was already sailing through the air and on its way to Jakens head.

Yuki snorted back laughter as Jaken shot straight up and started blabbering nonsense. Maybe Sesshomaru wasnt as bad as he thought.

In the morning Yuki woke up to Rin smiling at him as she gave him some food," Here Yuki after you eat you are getting a bath! you have blood all over you!"

He noticed she must have already bathed since she had no blood on her from were she used him as a pilow.

Rin grabbed Yuki and dumped him in the stream before scrubbing the blood out of his fur making it white again.

He spent the whole day following Rin and playing around with her. He even got Sesshomaru to play a little fetch, maybe being a dog wasnt so bad after all.

Then as he and Rin went to gather firewood a demon came out and tried to attack them. Yuki got in front of Rin and growled warning the demon to get lost before he killed him.

The demon laughed at him and lunged at Rin, but Yuki pushed Rin out of the way and took the force of the blow causing him to yelp.

Rin screamed," Lord Sesshomaru! help us!"

Sesshomaru ran as fast as he could and saw Yuki tackle the demon who tried to get at Rin again, and the demon threw Yuki against a tree and he heard several bones break but the dog got back up despite his injuries and killed the demon.

Rin ran to Yuki who has collapsed," Lord Sesshomaru! is Yuki going to be okay?"

Sesshomaru knelt down next to the dog who was struggling to breath, wether it was from brocken bones or exhaustion he didnt know but the little puppy had gained his respect for standing strong and killing the demon instead of running away," This Sesshomaru does not know."  
>***********************************************************************************************************************<p>

Later on in the evening Yuki woke up to find Kikyou in front of him," Inuyasha, i regret puting you through this and as a peace offering i will change you back into yourself, but you will be able to transform into a dog as a side effect."

The next morning Yuki woke up and saw Sesshomaru staring at him," Thank you Inuyasha for protecting Rin when i was to slow to do so."

Inuyasha looked up shocked as Sesshomaru looked down at him, but not with the look of hatred he had grown accustomed to, but with a look of respect.

Sesshomaru said," The dead woman told me and the other two about the spell she put on you. Jaken was happy thinking that you will leave us soon. Rin is off in the forest crying."

Inuyasha changed back into his human self and winced as his brocken bones healed," Maybe we ca travel togethor to defeat Naraku. Then i could stay and protect Rin when you are away since Jaken wont do it."

Sesshomaru looked Inuyasha in the eyes," For once this Sesshomaru is glad to have you as a brother."

Inuyasha walked in the woods and found Rin sitting by the rver crying with Jaken trying to fish. Inuyasha knelt down next to Rin and said," Dont worry, Me and my friends will be traveling with you."

Jaken screamed," What!"

As he lost his balance and fell into the river.

Inuyasha walked up to his friends and said," Fom now one we will be traveling with some other people."

Miroku asked," Who?"

Rin ran up to Inuyasha at that momment and said," Hello everyone! Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are getting along now and since Inuyasha is my puppy he is wanting us to travel with you!"

Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's forhead," Are you sick?"

Inuyasha growled," I am not sick you stupid wench. I am just protecting Rin."

Kagome asked," Why?"

Inuyasha growled," That stupid imp wont and Sesshomaru is busy most of the time."

Kagome said," Oh."

Sesshomaru was standing beside Rin and Jaken was walking up with the two headed dragon. When Sango's firecat jumped on Sesshomaru's shoulder and he ignored it as they walked up the path to defeat Naraku with Inuyasha in his puppy form walking between Rin and Kagome. With Shippo riding on Kagome's shoulder talking to Inuyasha who growled at him and tried to bite. Leaving Jaken running to catch up to all of them.

WELL I LIKE THIS VERSION OF PUPPYYASHA BETTER THAN THE LAST! REMEMBER REVIEW, FAVORITE. TILL NEXT TIME!:) ALSO IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO CONTINUE JUST TELL ME!^.^ FOR NOW ITS COMPLETE.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF PUPPYYASHA. CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC.**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was in his humanoid form for once, he mainly stayed in his dog form and played with Rin or tried to steal Sesshomaru's momoko. Sesshomaru was never amused when he does that and tries to hit him with his poison whip, Inuyasha would dodge and a few minutes later try the same thing again. Sesshomaru was never serious when it came to trying to kill Inuyasha. Kagome glared at him from across the fire, Kikyo was still alive but Inuyasha wants nothing to do with her or Kagome. It was getting on Kagome's nerves, Sango and Miroku were actually on Inuyahsa's side. Saying that he was taking his job of protecting Rin very seriously and had a reason to be more focused on her than Kagome.<p>

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and asked her voice a mixture of angry and sad," Why have you been ignoring me?"

Inuyasha looked up at her in confusion before he said," I have been looking after Rin. You would not believe how fast this kid could run! It's a job that requires someones undivided attention."

Kagome gave him a look of disbelief before yelling at him, ignoring the frowns sent her way by Miroku and Sango,"How dare you pick a snot nosed brat over me!"

Sesshomaru came up to her anger in his eyes,since he had just came back from where ever he went. He said," Miko, it may be in your best interest for you to never insult Rin again."

Kagome realized the mistake she made and said turning away," Fine."

She walked back over to Shippo who was sleeping on her backpack, she sat down and looked into the fire again, he had went from yelling at her to just plain ignoring her. It hurt her and to make things worse Sesshomaru was barking at her whenever she insulted Rin or Inuyasha. She was not even aware that his hatred for his half brother had left. She sighed and decided that she should just go home Naraku is dead and she isn't really needed, she had thought that the well would have closed up but turns out it didn't. Someone had to get the group to moving on their seperate ways. She decided tomorrow is when she would leave and that tonight she should just get a good nights sleep.

Inuyasha turned back into his dog form and slept beside Rin, Kagome turned her back to them and decided it was all for the best that she left.

* * *

><p>Kagome stood on the edge of the well with the sacred jewel in her hand, she was taking it back to her time so no demons could take it and use it for evil. She heard Rin giggling in the forest, she knew she had been selfish for wanting Inuyasha's attention all to herself. Rin had a much more troubling life than her. She jumped in the well not looking back at the new life she had left behind for her old one.<p>

Rin asked Inuyasha looking around the camp that night," Where is Kagome? I don't see her."

Sango was cleaning her weapon and said," She said she had to go home. Her job was complete, that she had to get back to her old life."

Miroku stared into the fire saying," She will be missed."

Inuyasha didn't say a thing but he looked towards the well with a sad expression on his face and changed into his dog form. He decided she was better off without him and that he was going to outlive her anyway. Rin needed him more than Kagome. She was in a time without danger and Rin was in a time where danger is everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>ITS DONE AND I HOPE ALL QUESTIONS WERE ANSWERED AND I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS FIC^.^<strong>


End file.
